


Март

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, neko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Март - время для любви и перемен.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Март

– Я дома! – с порога сообщил Саске и повёл чёрными треугольничками ушей, прислушиваясь.  
– С возвращением, милый! – донёсся из кухни мамин голос, и Саске поспешил туда.  
Микото улыбнулась, когда он забежал, и обняла его, погладив по голове и переплетая хвост с его хвостом. Саске довольно мурлыкнул.  
– А где отец и Итачи? Опять на миссиях, да?  
– Отец на миссии, но он обещал вернуться к вечеру. А Итачи ушёл на озеро когтить рыбу.  
– Тогда я к нему!  
Саске всей душой обожал старшего брата, но с тех пор, как тому исполнилось семнадцать, они виделись всё реже – отец постоянно брал с собой Итачи, как наследника, на всяческие миссии и деловые встречи. Порой они не появлялись дома сутками. "Гулящие коты", – ласково поддразнивала мужа и сына Микото.  
Озеро находилось недалеко – минутах в двадцати быстрого бега от дома. Братья любили бывать там: на маленьком причале было тихо и уютно, и хорошо ловилась рыба. Саске в глубине души считал это место принадлежащим только ему и Итачи. Поэтому он до глубины души возмутился, увидев рядом с братом незнакомца. Золотисто-пушистый нэко что-то увлечённо рассказывал, болтая ногами и размахивая руками и хвостом.  
Саске распушился, в два прыжка оказался рядом и зашипел. Незнакомец заткнулся и прижал уши, глядя исподлобья ярко-синими глазами.  
– Успокойся, братишка, – мягко сказал Итачи.  
– Кто это такой? – требовательно спросил младший Учиха, ткнув пальцем в пушистое недоразумение.  
– Я Узумаки Наруто, даттебайо! – звонкий, с мягким гортанным урчанием голос почему-то заставил хвост Саске странно задрожать. Потом он осознал смысл сказанного и растерянно взглянул на Итачи.  
– Да, он полукровка клана Узумаки, – подтвердил тот. – Отец разрешил ему жить на нашей территории до совершеннолетия.  
Только сейчас Саске понял, что за полоски на щеках Наруто – метки изгнанника, шрамы от когтей главы клана. Ему никогда не доводилось видеть их вживую. Словно ощутив шевельнувшееся в его душе сочувствие, Наруто распушился, глянул с вызовом. Саске презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся.  
Итачи снисходительно улыбнулся и, поднявшись на ноги, подхватил ведёрко с рыбой:  
– Пожалуй, нам пора домой. До встречи, Наруто-кун.  
– Пока, – беспечно отозвался тот, не сводя настороженного взгляда с Саске. Младший Учиха чувствовал этот взгляд, даже когда причал остался позади за деревьями.  
– Ты был на удивление невежлив, – словно невзначай заметил Итачи.  
– Он не нуждается в моей вежливости, – буркнул Саске. – И вообще, не заслуживает её.  
– Думаю, вы могли бы подружиться.  
– Ни за что.  
Но синие глаза полукровки Узумаки не покидали его мыслей, даже когда Саске свернулся клубком в постели и засыпал под убаюкивающее мерцание звёзд.

  
***

  
На следующий день Итачи снова позвал его на озеро, и гордость не позволила Саске отказаться. Сначала всё шло даже неплохо – они были только вдвоём и успели обсудить кучу всего важного и интересного, пока когтили рыбу. Но потом в какой-то момент Итачи шевельнул ухом и с усмешкой позвал:  
– Выходи, Наруто-кун, – и настроение Саске мигом упало ниже дна озера.  
Сердито взмахнув хвостом, он отошёл на другой край причала, демонстративно игнорируя выбравшегося из кустов Узумаки.  
– Я не хотел мешать, Итачи-сан...  
– Ты не мешаешь.  
Саске со злостью ударил по воде, и большой серебристый карп взлетел в воздух, сверкая боками на солнце, и шлёпнулся точно в ведро. Краем глаза Саске заметил восхищённый взгляд Наруто и самодовольно вскинул хвост.  
– Неплохо, братишка, – одобрительно хмыкнул Итачи, и за это Саске был готов простить ему даже то, что он привадил к их озеру чужака.  
Серебристая чёрточка мелькнула в воде, и Саске попытался повторить свой прекрасный захват, но, опьянённый предыдущим успехом, не рассчитал расстояния. Трепыхнувшаяся рыба слетела с когтей и благополучно канула в глубине, а сам он не удержал равновесия и с шумом плюхнулся в воду.  
На берег он выкарабкался мокрым насквозь, взъерошенным и злющим, под бессовестный смех Итачи. Не сдержавшись, Саске зашипел на него.  
– Прости, прости, – прижал ушки старший брат, всё ещё пофыркивая от смеха. – Раздевайся, а то простудишься.  
– Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Саске и стащил мокрую футболку. С отвращением выжал её и передёрнул плечами, когда прохладный ветер коснулся голой кожи.  
– Вот, возьми...  
Обернувшись, Саске с удивлением увидел Наруто, протягивающего свою куртку. Узумаки отводил взгляд, со странной робостью прижав ушки и хвост. И он не смеялся над ним. Наверное, поэтому Саске куртку взял.  
В ней было тепло и уютно, и запах Наруто отозвался непонятной сладкой дрожью внутри, а когда Саске машинально сунул руку в карман, то наткнулся на горсть земляных орехов.  
– Угощайся, даттебайо, – пробормотал Наруто, покраснев до ушей, и, не попрощавшись, удрал в лес.  
– Уссуратонкачи, – фыркнул Саске, отчего-то тоже чувствуя себя ужасно неловко.

  
***

  
Микото, как выяснилось, тоже знала о Наруто. В один из долгих и ужасно скучных вечеров, когда Саске помогал ей заготавливать наловленную рыбу впрок, она вдруг сказала:  
– Тебе стоило бы вернуть Наруто-куну его куртку. Вот-вот начнётся сезон дождей, она ему понадобится.  
– Схожу, – неохотно пообещал Саске. По его мнению, если Наруто не пришёл сам за курткой, она ему была не очень-то и нужна. И уж точно он ни за что не признался бы, что иногда тайком по ночам зарывался в неё носом, смакуя запах владельца.  
– Сходи прямо сейчас, – твёрдо сказала Микото. – Иначе потом снова забудешь. Заодно передашь ему вот это, – она отобрала пару больших жирных рыбин и ловко завернула в бумагу.  
– Он и сам умеет ловить, половину рыбы из нашего озера перетаскал! – возмутился Саске. – Обойдётся!  
Мама посмотрела на него очень укоризненно. Даже её ушки огорчённо поникли.  
– Саске, – мягко сказала она. – Мы не обеднеем от того, что один маленький котёнок съест несколько карпов из нашего озера. Представь себя на его месте. Он совсем один. Ему нужна поддержка.  
Пристыженно поджав хвост, Саске молча сгрёб в охапку свёрток.  
По привычке он пошёл к озеру – но причал был пуст. Саске вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, где искать Наруто. Итачи сказал, что Узумаки живёт на территории клана – но она была огромна, и искать по ней одного-единственного нэко можно было не то что до начала, а и до окончания сезона дождей.  
Можно, конечно, оставить всё здесь и уйти, но кто знает, с какой частотой Наруто ходит на причал? Дикие звери не меньше него обрадуются маминому подарку.  
Саске решил уже возвращаться домой, и пусть Наруто действительно приходит сам, если ему нужна куртка, как вдруг по-осеннему резко сменившийся ветер донёс знакомый запах. Ноги сами понесли в ту сторону. Примерно через сотню шагов Саске вышел на небольшую полянку, посреди которой возвышались две сосны. Одну из них упорно атаковал Наруто, пытаясь взобраться по стволу хотя бы до верхних веток. Саске проследил, как он в очередной раз с разбегу прыгнул на дерево, зацепился и прополз немного вверх, а потом сорвался и плюхнулся наземь – и негромко фыркнул.  
Узумаки обернулся и нахмурился, прикусив губу.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Твою куртку принёс. И... вот, мама передала, – Саске впихнул ему в руки оба свёртка и отступил на шаг.  
– Это – мне? – Наруто улыбнулся, растерянно и недоверчиво. – Спасибо...  
"Он совсем один", – вспомнил Саске мамины слова. Отец и Итачи учили его лазить по деревьям, ещё когда ему было четыре, а мама потом смазывала терпко пахнущей мазью синяки и ссадины. А Наруто до сих пор не умеет этого и пытается научиться сам, потому что его некому учить. Его родители, скорее всего, заплатили жизнью за его появление на свет, не одобренное главами их кланов. Но детей нэко не убивают никогда, поэтому Наруто – изгнанник со шрамами на щеках.  
Он не смеялся над Саске, когда тот глупо упал в воду на рыбалке. Интересно, сколько раз он так падал сам? Внутри заскребло острыми колючками вины. Саске вздохнул и пробормотал:  
– Хочешь, научу тебя лазить?  
Наруто, застёгивавший куртку, настороженно замер:  
– С чего это вдруг?  
– Не хочешь – не надо, – Саске с облегчением развернулся, собираясь уйти.  
– Нет, погоди, – Узумаки схватил его за рукав и тут же отпрянул, словно обжёгшись. – Ты... серьёзно? Правда можешь научить?  
– Ну, я никогда не пробовал. Но научиться нетрудно. Надо расслабиться и сфокусироваться на дереве. И держать хвост ровно.  
– Научи, – почему-то шёпотом попросил Наруто, и Саске ощутил, как на миг стало горячо щекам.  
– Пойдём, – стараясь напустить на себя уверенный вид, он направился к ближайшей сосне.  
Спустя час Саске проклял всё на свете, и своё великодушие в первую очередь. Растолковывать азы того, что для него уже стало естественным, как дыхание, оказалось очень утомительно. Но это, как выяснилось, ещё полбеды. Наруто быстро усвоил, как правильно подниматься, и вскоре без проблем карабкался на самую верхушку сосны. А вот принцип спуска он почему-то совершенно не понимал, и в итоге Саске приходилось лезть и стаскивать его самому. Он шипел и ругался, но не отступал – обещал научить, значит, научит!  
К тому времени, как они окончательно выбились из сил, но достигли цели, над лесом взошла луна. Наруто рухнул в траву, раскинув руки-ноги и хвост, а Саске устроился на корнях сосны, прислонившись спиной к стволу и обернув хвостом колени.  
– Тебя не потеряют родные? – осторожно нарушил молчание Узумаки.  
Саске пожал плечами:  
– Мама знает, что я ушёл к тебе, а отца и Итачи всё равно нет дома.  
– Вот как...  
– А где ты живёшь?  
– Недалеко отсюда. Фугаку-сама разрешил мне жить в вашем летнем домике.  
Саске помнил этот домик – изящный и лёгкий, продуваемый всеми ветрами. Да, куртка Наруто действительно необходима.  
– Ты можешь ко мне приходить! – вдруг выпалил Наруто, приподнявшись на локтях. И, смутившись, добавил уже тише: – Если захочешь, даттебайо...  
Саске неопределённо хмыкнул.

  
***

  
Он воспользовался этим приглашением, когда сезон дождей уже закончился, и выпал снег. Саске любил первый снег, сияющий и чистый, окутывающий землю невесомым белым покрывалом. Обычно он разделял эту радость с мамой или Итачи, но именно сегодня они вдвоём ушли на миссии, и дома был лишь отец, которого Саске не мог отвлекать на такие "мелочи". Поэтому он сообщил, что пойдёт гулять, собрал на кухне небольшой пакет вкусностей и отправился в летний домик.  
Но дойти не успел – на полпути на него прыгнули сверху, сбив с ног прямо в снег.  
– Я застал тебя врасплох! – радостно завопил над ухом Наруто. – Я крут, даттебайо! Саске, скажи, что я крут! Скажи!  
– Не раньше, чем ты слезешь с меня, – прошипел тот.  
– Пф, запросто! – Наруто скатился с его спины и потянул за локоть, помогая подняться. Запрыгал вокруг, размахивая хвостом и ослепляя улыбкой. – Теперь скажешь?  
– Хм. Да, неплохо.  
Узумаки остановился и забавно надулся, сложив руки на груди:  
– Саске, ты – зануда, тебайо!  
– А ты уссуратонкачи, – фыркнул тот, и невольно улыбнулся, заражаясь его игривым настроением. Почувствовав это, Наруто с энтузиазмом предложил:  
– А давай наперегонки до верхушки сосны? Спорим, я тебя сделаю!  
– Не дождёшься, – Учиха оставил плащ и пакет у корней ближайшего дерева и встал наизготовку.  
– Вперёд! – звонко крикнул Наруто, и они бросились к соснам, взметая за собой сверкающую снежную пыль.  
В последний раз Саске с таким упоением и азартом лазил по деревьям лет в пять. Хотелось смеяться во весь голос, но он только крепче сжимал зубы, пока не добрался до тонкой пушистой верхушки сосны и оглянулся, переводя дыхание. Наруто радостно помахал ему с соседней.  
Они достигли вершины одновременно.  
"Пожалуй, не зря он такой гордый собой", – мысленно признал Саске, неторопливо спускаясь наземь. Он завернулся в свой плащ – после схлынувшего азарта гонки холод ощущался острее – и вернулся на полянку. Наруто всё ещё сползал вниз, и Саске недоумённо нахмурился.  
– Почему так медленно? – спросил он, когда Узумаки наконец приземлился. – Ты что, опять забыл, как спускаться?  
– Да нет, – Наруто смущённо улыбнулся. – Просто слегка поцарапался, пока залезал.  
– Покажи.  
Саске только вздохнул, когда увидел длинную глубокую царапину, рассекающую чужую ладонь. Густые капли крови бусинами скатывались в снег.  
– Ерунда, просто зацепился за сучок. На мне всё быстро заживает, даттебайо, – Наруто попытался спрятать руку, но Саске перехватил её за запястье.  
– Ты можешь заразиться и остаться вообще без руки! – сердито сказал он. – Дай сюда.  
Не раздумывая, он наклонился и принялся тщательно вылизывать ранку, не обращая внимания на ошарашенный взгляд.  
Вкус крови Наруто был точно таким же, как у самого Саске. Он думал, что полукровки должны сильно отличаться чем-то, раз к ним относятся в кланах с такой неприязнью... но Наруто совсем не отличался.  
От размышлений его отвлекло звонкое, хрипловатое, словно после долгого молчания, мурлыканье. Саске поднял голову, глядя с любопытством, и Наруто, покраснев до ушей, зажал себе рот свободной ладонью. Мурлыканье, впрочем, тише от этого не стало.  
– Я... я просто... и-извини, – бессвязно пробормотал он. – Я не могу... н-не получается перестать...  
– Ничего страшного, – ухмыльнулся Саске. – Мне нравится твой голос.  
Наруто зажмурился, явно желая провалиться сквозь землю:  
– Учиха, ты сволочь!  
– Вдохни поглубже и успокойся, тогда само пройдёт, – посоветовал Саске, деловито перевязывая его ладонь своим платком. – Вот и всё. – Он покосился на свой пакет и, подумав, добавил: – Я взял с собой ветчину и хлеб. Можно развести костёр, разогреть и... Перекусить, в общем.  
– Давай.  
Вдвоём они сноровисто разгребли снег под соснами и накидали в ямку мокрого хвороста. Саске сложил печати, и объятое Катоном топливо весело затрещало.  
– Как круто! – Наруто распахнул глаза, и золотистые искры отразились в их синеве мягким мерцанием. – Саске, научи!  
– Это намного сложнее, чем лазить по деревьям, – предупредил тот, но энтузиазм Узумаки от этих слов, кажется, только увеличился. – Ладно. Что ты знаешь о теории чакры?  
– Ну... Чатра, она... в общем...  
– Чакра, бестолочь. Всё понятно, – вздохнул Саске. – Начнём с самых основ теории.  
Наруто счастливо улыбался и очень внимательно слушал. А спустя несколько минут осторожно тронул хвост Саске кончиком своего. Учиха продолжал объяснять, делая вид, что ничего не замечает – даже когда золотистый хвост совсем переплёлся с его собственным.  
Внутри разливалось тепло.

  
***

  
С тех пор они виделись гораздо чаще. Саске добросовестно рассказывал и показывал Наруто всё, чему учили его самого, обнаружив заодно, что и сам так лучше усваивает материал. Таскал из дому свитки с техниками, которые давали отец и Итачи. Последний очень быстро догадался об их занятиях и велел хранить всё в тайне и ни в коем случае не раскрывать никому, что Наруто учится владеть чакрой. Клановые охотники не допускали, чтобы полукровки обретали равную им силу.  
Катон, впрочем, Наруто так и не освоил, что его ужасно расстраивало. Поначалу расстраивало и Саске – он думал, что как-то не так учит. Но потом он сообразил притащить листочки бумаги, с помощью которых отец определил стихию его чакры, и оказалось, что никто не виноват в неудачах Наруто. Просто его стихия – не Огонь, а Ветер. Саске был в растерянности – в его семье никто не имел сродства с Ветром, и потому ни одной техники Фуутона он не знал. Узумаки с присущей ему самоуверенностью заявил, что это ерунда, и он сам запросто придумает себе кучу крутых техник.  
Переплетение хвостов быстро стало приятной привычкой, да и мурлыканья Наруто почти перестал стесняться. Саске уже даже не помнил, как мог всерьёз злиться на него в первые дни их знакомства. Удивительно легко и естественно за эту зиму они стали лучшими друзьями. А потом пришла весна.  
Весна началась для Саске с неожиданного заявления отца, что его и брата отправляют гостить на весь март в семью Учиха Нэдзуми, чьё имя он вообще слышал в первый раз. Решения отца не обсуждались и не оспаривались, и волю возмущению Саске дал уже позже, наедине с братом.  
– Это март, братишка, – с усмешкой напомнил Итачи.  
– Да я знаю, что им с мамой хочется побыть наедине, – фыркнул младший Учиха. – Но раньше нас не отсылали настолько далеко! Мы даже не знаем этого... Нэдзуми!  
– Ну, как сказать. Его старшая дочь Азуми – моя невеста.  
Саске выронил плащ.  
– У тебя – невеста?! – спросил он со священным ужасом. – Но... как?! Когда?! Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? А отец?..  
– Отец одобрил, – как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Итачи. – Более того, он считает хорошей идеей познакомить тебя с её младшей сестрой, чтобы скрепить союз семей ещё больше. Что до тебя, ты и сам в последнее время не так уж часто бываешь дома, чтобы мы могли поговорить по душам, – он насмешливо изогнул хвост, и Саске невольно прижал ушки.  
– Ну... я...  
– Кстати, если ты хочешь сообщить Наруто-куну, что исчезаешь на месяц, у тебя есть последняя возможность, – невозмутимо продолжил Итачи. – Я, так и быть, прикрою своего глупого младшего братишку.  
– Прекрати меня так называть! – фыркнул Саске, мгновенно воспрянув. – И... спасибо!  
Он не стал тратить время даром и выскользнул через окно, накинув плащ уже снаружи на бегу. Весенний ветер, тёплый и сладкий, взъерошил волосы и толкнул в спину, словно помогая мчаться быстрее.  
Наруто нашёлся возле летнего домика – он старательно отрабатывал сложный прыжок с перекатом. Увидев друга, Узумаки радостно распушился и кинулся навстречу:  
– Саске, я тут такой приём придумал, даттебайо!  
– Погоди, – остановил его Учиха. – Сейчас не до того.  
– Что-то случилось? – встревожился Наруто.  
– Отец отправляет нас с братом в гости. На весь март.  
Саске вздохнул, когда увидел, как поникли золотистые ушки.  
– Не вздумай отлынивать, пока меня не будет, – как можно более сурово сказал он. – Вернусь – первым делом устрою тебе экзамен по выученным техникам.  
Наруто вскинул голову, обжигая синим взглядом:  
– Обещаешь? Не забудешь?  
Саске закатил глаза:  
– Поверь, про тебя невозможно забыть, уссуратонкачи.  
Осторожно, скрадывая шаг, Наруто подобрался совсем близко и тронул хвостом его хвост.  
– Ты... мой лучший друг, Саске, – пробормотал он, старательно глядя в землю.  
– Я вернусь и первым делом приду к тебе. Я обещаю.  
Саске не любил всякие поцелуи и облизывания, но сейчас коснуться губами полосатой щеки показалось самой правильной вещью – и он сделал это без колебаний. И ощутил, как задрожал хвост Наруто, а следом и его собственный. Сглотнув, Учиха отступил.  
– Мне пора, – быстро сказал он и поспешил прочь, чтобы не услышать ответа. Ему казалось, что услышь он сейчас голос Наруто – и останется, наплевав на всё.

  
***

  
Дни в поместье Нэдзуми-сама тянулись уныло и однообразно. Невесту брата Саске увидел только мельком – почти сразу Итачи и Азуми покинули дом, отправившись куда-то в уединённое место. Он остался в доме с младшей из сестёр, Нацуми, и её старой тётушкой. Нацуми не обладала спокойным достоинством старшей сестры и ходила за Саске по пятам, чем раздражала всё больше. Он честно пытался найти с девчонкой общий язык, и не его вина, что у неё в голове одни любовные романы! Может, этому виной март, но сам Саске рассудка не терял, несмотря на то, что весна действовала и на него, отзываясь томлением во всём теле, лёгким головокружением и щемящей тоской. Хотелось объятий и мурлыканья, хотелось быть не одному, но ласковую восхищённую Нацуми ни его тело, ни разум почему-то не хотели принимать. Саске скучал и маялся, и отчаянно хотел вернуться домой. Вернуться к Наруто.  
"Интересно, что он делает сейчас? – в который раз задавался вопросом Саске, лёжа без сна в постели и глубоко вдыхая струящийся в открытое окно весенний ветер. – Действует ли на него март так же, как на меня? Действует ли он вообще на полукровок? Что за приём он хотел показать мне?.."  
Мысли хаотично блуждали в голове, постепенно перетекая в дрёму.  
Его разбудило осторожное, дрожащее прикосновение к щеке и судорожный вздох. Саске дёрнул ухом и поморщился, не открывая глаз:  
– Уйди, Нацуми!  
А потом знакомый запах защекотал обоняние, и его словно подбросило:  
– Наруто?!  
Узумаки смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу, и его глаза странно мерцали в темноте. Не сдержавшись, Саске обвил его хвост своим и замурлыкал, уткнувшись лбом в пропахшую лесом куртку.  
– Как ты меня нашёл?  
– Я сам не знаю, – Наруто прерывисто вздохнул. – Мне сейчас кажется, что я нашёл бы тебя где угодно. Саске, мне плохо...  
Учиха встревоженно посмотрел на него.  
– Голова кружится всё время, – пожаловался Наруто. – Я даже тренироваться не могу, чуть не убился о сосну случайно. И пить постоянно хочется. И... я так сильно скучал... – он отвернулся, пряча взгляд за чёлкой, и Саске ощутил дрожь его хвоста. – Мне всё время мерещится твой запах, твой голос, я думал, с ума сойду... И ты... в общем... снишься, даттебайо. Я не мог не прийти. Что со мной происходит, Саске?!  
– Это март, – мягко сказал тот, умело пряча вспыхнувшую радость. – Всего лишь март. Он закончится, и это пройдёт.  
– Со мной никогда не было такого в марте!  
– Теперь будет. Ты взрослеешь, вот и всё, – Саске ткнулся носом в его ушко и тихо заурчал. – Не бойся.  
– Не могу, – Наруто дрожал уже всем телом, судорожно облизывая губы. – Можно мне прикоснуться к тебе? – умоляюще шепнул он. – Можно, Саске?  
Учиха кивнул. В конце концов, разве он не желал того же? Близость Наруто опьяняла. В отличие от Нацуми, он был желанным и родным, и Саске не отказал себе в удовольствии тронуть губами его щёку, обласкать шрамы лёгкими прикосновениями. Наруто повернул голову, и мгновение растянулось томительно-сладко, когда их дыхание смешалось, срываясь с приоткрытых губ.  
– Я тебя сейчас поцелую, – севшим голосом пробормотал Наруто, и Саске невольно закрыл глаза.  
Невесомое соприкосновение губ обожгло, и оба удивлённо замерли на этой хрупкой грани, переживая ощущение. Саске, не выдержав первым, качнулся навстречу, превращая робкое касание в настоящий поцелуй.  
Наруто обнял его, несмело и так бережно, словно хрустальную драгоценность, и умиротворённо вздохнул, скользя тёплыми губами по губам. Саске и сам ощущал это – как закрылась пустота внутри, и он обрёл внезапно то, в чём незаметно нуждался всю жизнь. Он положил руку на грудь Наруто, чувствуя вибрацию тихого мурчания, которой вторила его собственная.  
Постепенно и поцелуй, и прикосновения становились смелее и откровеннее. Саске не заметил, когда Наруто оказался у него на коленях, обвив шею руками и покусывая ухо. Его словно затягивало в горячий водоворот, где уже ничто не имело значения, кроме Наруто в его руках. Наруто, который позволяет вылизывать полоски на своих щеках, который гладит и тянет его хвост своим, который захлёбывается собственным мурлыканьем, срываясь на стоны, и пытаясь прижаться крепче...  
Рыжая куртка с шорохом скользнула на пол, за ней сразу же последовала футболка. Саске оглаживал горячее вздрагивающее тело, запоминал каждую линию и никак не мог насытиться ощущениями. Наруто содрал с него одежду столь же быстро, и от соприкосновения обнажённой кожей закружилась голова. Саске тихо зашипел – от избытка чувств Узумаки выпустил когти, и саднящая боль неглубоких царапин отозвался красной вспышкой под веками.  
– Прости, прости, я сейчас залижу всё, – лихорадочно прошептал Наруто, и Саске застонал в голос, когда юркий влажный язык заскользил по груди, утишая боль. Горячие ладони погладили бока и живот, прихватили за кончик мечущегося хвоста и легли на бёдра; Наруто поднял взгляд и неуверенно прикоснулся к напряжённой плоти. Закусив губу, Саске выгнулся едва ли не дугой навстречу, и следующая ласка была уже смелее. Не отводя пристального взгляда, Наруто обнял ладонью его член, погладил по всей длине, а потом подхватил пальцем тягучую прозрачную капельку смазки и с любопытством слизнул.  
Саске поспешно зажмурился, опасаясь, что у него хлынет кровь носом от такого зрелища.  
Оказалось – зря, потому что в следующую секунду он едва не вскрикнул, ощутив лёгкий осторожный мазок языком, подхватывающий следующую капельку прямо с него. От одного осознания того, что Наруто прямо сейчас пробует его на вкус, внутри всё стиснуло жаром. Саске резко сел, и Узумаки испуганно отпрянул, обвившись хвостом:  
– Я сделал что-то не так?  
– Нет. О нет, всё отлично, – выдохнул Саске и притянул его к себе.  
Получать удовольствие в одиночку его не устраивало – хотелось убедиться, что Наруто чувствует такую же жажду, что прикосновения Саске дарят ему такое же наслаждение, какое он сам приносит Учихе, хотелось, чтобы он просил ещё... снова и снова.  
Поэтому Саске сграбастал его в объятия, опрокинулся на спину, обнимая удивлённого Наруто всеми конечностями, и замурлыкал, выгибаясь под ним. Ахнув, Наруто куснул его за подставленную шею и резко двинул бёдрами, притираясь ещё ближе, ещё теснее, и это было именно то самое, что требовалось им обоим. Сплетаясь телами, жадно и торопливо целуясь, они искали свой единственно верный ритм, но прежде, чем успели найти, волна захлестнула с головой, и не осталось ничего, кроме ослепительного наслаждения.  
Немного придя в себя, Саске обнаружил, что Наруто тихо сопит, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Между ними было мокро и липко, и воздух пропитался острым мускусным ароматом. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он выветрится к утру.  
Саске пошевелил ушами, запоздало вслушиваясь в ночную тишину. Но ничто не нарушало безмолвия, и он успокоился. Перекатился набок, не выпуская Наруто из объятий, подтянул повыше одеяло, укутывая их обоих. Узумаки сонно муркнул, не просыпаясь, и Саске невольно улыбнулся. Отдавшись приятной расслабленной усталости, он закрыл глаза.

  
***

  
Утром его разбудил стук в дверь и голос Нацуми; подскочив, Саске с досадой обнаружил, что один в постели. Только еле ощутимый вкусный запах Наруто и следы его укусов подтверждали, что это был не сон. Сердито цыкнув, он пообещал назойливой девчонке, что спустится к завтраку через десять минут, и побрёл умываться.  
Март только набирал силу, и прошлая ночь не утолила, а разожгла ещё больше чувственный голод. Саске до дрожи не хватало Наруто рядом, чтобы обнять его, переплестись хвостами, ощутить его вкус... поставить свою метку.  
Последняя мысль обдала жаром, Саске споткнулся, замахал хвостом и чудом удержал равновесие. Его метка на плече Наруто. Капля его чакры – в чакре Наруто. Связь навсегда...  
Вот только он не имеет права так поступить. Наруто – полукровка-изгнанник. Его метка будет означать для Саске позорное исключение из семьи и клана. А метка Учихи без ответной низведёт Наруто до положения игрушки. Саске совсем не желал для него этого.  
Он зашипел сквозь зубы. Кто вообще придумал эти идиотские правила чистокровности! Подошедшая Нацуми шарахнулась с испуганным писком, прижав ушки:  
– Саске-кун... что с тобой?  
– Ничего, – процедил он, усилием воли разжав кулаки. – Ничего.  
День тянулся медленно и уныло, и Саске сходил с ума. Нацуми отиралась вокруг него так навязчиво, что он не выдержал и сбежал в свою комнату, сказав, что плохо себя чувствует, и её неподдельное расстройство и огорчение совершенно его не тронули. Лучше уж в одиночестве разбирать свитки с техниками, чем тратить время в обществе бесполезной влюблённой девчонки.  
Наруто понравились бы эти техники – их легко адаптировать под стихию Ветра...  
Он придёт. Если он чувствует то же самое, если март так же властно тянет его, он не сможет не прийти.  
Измученный мыслями и желаниями, Саске провалился в сон, едва дополз до кровати. Ему снился Узумаки, горячий и нетерпеливый, и во сне он мог позволить себе без всяких сомнений обнимать Наруто, упиваться его запахом, гладить под курткой...  
А потом он вдруг понял, что это вовсе не сон.  
Наруто тёрся об него, зарывался носом в волосы и кусал за ухо, а его хвост почти сразу же залез в штаны Саске. Учиха поспешно избавился от них, одновременно стаскивая одежду с Наруто, укусил соблазнительно подставленное плечо. Всего лишь капля чакры в укусе – и Наруто будет его навсегда...  
Нельзя.  
– Саске, мне так плохо без тебя! – шептал он, измученно выгибая спину, и не отозваться на это было свыше всех сил.  
Саске перекатил его под собой на живот, и в глазах помутилось от того, с какой непристойной откровенностью задрался золотистый хвост.  
– Ты правда хочешь этого? – хрипло прошептал Саске. – Ты правда хочешь этого _со мной_?  
– Придурок, – прошипел Наруто, уткнувшись лицом в локоть. – Если бы нет, меня бы здесь не было, даттебайо!  
Саске медленно кивнул.  
И после этого всё на свете потеряло значение.  
Проникновение отозвалось болью для обоих – поначалу, но потом боль отступила, смешавшись с раскалённым наслаждением, и вдруг оказалось, что их тела идеально подходят друг другу, словно они родились именно для этого слияния. Саске сходил с ума от ощущений, и кусал плечи и шею Наруто, вталкиваясь долгими сильными рывками как можно глубже. Наруто выгибался под ним, выдыхая стоны в подушку, ткань простыней трещала в его когтях, и каждое его требовательное "ещё!" распаляло сильнее, хотя казалось, что уже наступил предел. Наруто был упоительным откровением, и Саске променял бы не задумываясь всю свою серую размеренную жизнь на этот момент, когда Узумаки вскинулся в его руках, дрожа всем телом, и застонал, и сжался так сладко, что потемнело в глазах.  
На следующий день Саске с короткими формальными извинениями сообщил Нацуми и её тётушке, что возвращается домой.

  
***

  
Март отпустил их в положенный срок, обессиленных собственной сумасшедшей страстью. Саске с усмешкой думал, что теперь точно не сможет жить в летнем домике с родителями или братом – после того, как они с Наруто зажимались в каждом углу, у каждой стены... в общем, разве что на потолке не отметились (исключительно потому, что пока ещё не владели настолько хорошо контролем чакры).  
Всегда ценивший и защищавший своё личное пространство и возможность уединения, Саске с удивлением осознавал, что провёл целый месяц буквально неразлучно с Наруто, и ему было хорошо. Им обоим. Стоило бы это как следует обдумать, но оказалось невозможно сосредоточиться на чём-то стороннем, когда подкравшийся Наруто мурлычет на ухо так, что во всём теле моментально вспыхивает неутолимый жар. Где и бы и чем они не занимались – стоило только одному позвать другого, и они буквально падали где стояли, целуясь и раздеваясь на ходу.  
Когда снег полностью растаял и ушёл в землю, любовная лихорадка стихла, но расставаться по-прежнему не хотелось. Наруто, впрочем, бурчал, что будет только рад, когда вконец затрахавший его Учиха свалит к себе и даст ему отдохнуть и вернуться к тренировкам. Саске только насмешливо фыркал. Последний день марта они провели в постели, лениво целуясь и облизываясь, почти не разговаривая вслух.  
А дома Саске ждал серьёзный разговор с отцом.  
Учиха Фугаку не ожидал, что собственный младший сын нарушит все его планы. Вторая помолвка с семейством Нэдзуми-сама была практически решённым делом, но Саске спутал все карты, сбежав от милой Нацуми невесть куда на весь март. А теперь ещё и заявил, что вообще не собирается в ближайшее время с кем-либо связывать жизнь по указке. Он не старший наследник, в отличие от Итачи, имеет право. Переубедить его Фугаку не сумел, как ни старался – Саске неожиданно проявил несгибаемое упрямство. Микото переживала, Итачи задумчиво хмыкал и старательно устранялся от всей этой суеты. Зато наконец познакомил как следует Саске с Азуми. Тот, правда, так и не понял, что нашёл его брат в этой обыкновенной и заурядной короткохвостой девице, но оспаривать выбор Итачи не собирался.  
Казалось, что всё стало как прежде.  
Казалось, но не стало.  
Иногда Саске чудилось, что март всё ещё не закончился, иначе почему его продолжает со страшной силой тянуть к Узумаки? Почему по-прежнему от одного его запаха рот наполняется слюной и дрожит хвост, почему каждую ночь ему снятся затуманенные желанием синие глаза и шёпот "ещё!"... и почему, чёрт возьми, Наруто не испытывает этого? Узумаки вёл себя так, словно не было между ними ничего тайного и сокровенного, словно не было марта, и это царапало больнее любых когтей. Саске призывал всё своё хладнокровие Учиха и старался держаться соответственно, но с каждым разом это становилось всё труднее.

***

  
Очередная тренировка давно освоенного "кошачьего шага" с применением чакры не задалась с самого начала. Наруто постоянно падал, словно начисто забыл всё, чему научился за прошедший год, а на попытки Саске помочь только шипел и огрызался. В конце концов Учиха не выдержал, схватил его за руку и дёрнул к себе:  
– Да что с тобой творится?!  
– Ничего! Отпусти! – Наруто попытался вырваться, и они вдвоём завалились в траву.  
От неожиданной и желанной близости закружилась голова. Саске почти не дышал, глядя на оцепеневшего под ним Узумаки.  
А потом Наруто вдруг вцепился в него и отчаянно обнял.  
– Ты солгал мне, – горько выдохнул он, и прежде, чем Саске успел ответить, приник к его губам.  
Тело откликнулось раньше разума – Саске вжал Наруто в землю, целуя в ответ, упиваясь долгожданным откликом. Волна жара обожгла изнутри, и боль от впившихся в плечи когтей только подстегнула, Саске застонал в поцелуй и с силой потёрся о Наруто, который моментально подхватил его движение. Отстранился и запрокинул голову, жадно глотая воздух, и Саске уткнулся носом в его шею, наслаждаясь таким родным запахом, вкусом, боже, вылизать бы Наруто с ног до головы... Под зажмуренными веками брызнули звёзды, Саске с силой толкнулся ещё раз, краем сознания услышав вскрик Узумаки и его дрожь, и содрогнулся сам, изогнув хвост.  
Он лежал, прижавшись щекой к груди Наруто, и слушал его мурлыканье, по которому, оказывается, безумно соскучился. Наруто недовольно морщил нос, но никак не мог успокоиться и перестать урчать. Вздохнув, он подёргал Саске за чёрный треугольник уха:  
– Слезь с меня, даттебайо.  
– Мм... нет.  
– Что значит нет?!  
– Это значит, что я не слезу, – охотно объяснил Учиха и для пущей убедительности обвил пушистый золотистый хвост своим. Наруто возмущённо запыхтел, но прежде, чем он успел высказаться, Саске вдруг вспомнил кое-что важное и сел:  
– В чём это я тебе солгал?  
Вспыхнув, Наруто отвёл глаза.  
– Ты говорил, что это пройдёт, когда закончится март.  
– Я не лгал.  
– Тогда почему... всё это? – Наруто тоже сел, сердито распушившись. – Почему я продолжаю чувствовать? И мне так же плохо без тебя... и так тянет, и я всё время хочу говорить с тобой, быть с тобой, касаться тебя! – он вдруг резко сник, опустив ушки, и Саске увидел, что он совершенно измучен. – Я так хотел дружить с тобой, как раньше... ты же не испытываешь ничего подобного. Но я не могу.  
– А почему ты решил, что не испытываю? – прищурился Саске, неторопливо подкрадываясь к нему. Внутри разливалось умиротворение и невероятное довольство. Наверное, так чувствовал себя Ночной Кот из маминых сказок, когда ему удавалось закогтить солнце.  
– Но... но ты же... мне казалось, что тебе всё равно, – растерянно прошептал Наруто.  
– Мне тоже казалось, что тебе всё равно, – Саске подобрался вплотную и провёл языком по его щеке.  
Наруто смотрел так изумлённо, словно у Учихи вдруг вырос второй хвост. А потом уронил голову на его плечо и засмеялся.  
– Так глупо вышло, да?  
– Хм.  
– И что дальше, Саске? Мне не отдадут тебя. Я полукровка... и ни разу не девчонка, к тому же, в отличие от той...  
– Даже не упоминай о ней, – оборвал Саске, поморщившись.  
– Но её выбрал твой отец и глава твоего клана! – упрямо возразил Наруто.  
– А я выбрал тебя, уссуратонкачи, – огрызнулся Учиха. – И это больше, чем просто март, ты и сам понимаешь! Поэтому мы прекращаем разводить сопли и идём на озеро. А потом тренироваться. И если опять будешь падать, потому что не сосредотачиваешься на контроле чакры – я сделаю так, что ты завтра хвост поднять не сможешь, ясно?  
– А потом?  
– А потом мы сделаем всё, чтобы заставить с собой считаться.  
Синие глаза вспыхнули радостью. Наруто вскочил и нетерпеливо взмахнул руками:  
– Так чего же мы ждём? Вперёд!


End file.
